


All it Takes Is A Little Creativity

by YurixMonika



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, I hope i did a good job, its gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YurixMonika/pseuds/YurixMonika
Summary: Yuri wants to get her girlfriends to go to the History Museum. They don’t want to leave the house. But all it takes is a bit of thinking.





	All it Takes Is A Little Creativity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoirAngel011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/gifts).



> You probably were expecting it at the museum, but I didn’t do tha. I’m super sorry. But I still kinda like how it came out so i hope you do too!

All Yuri wanted to do, was go to the History Museum with the people she loved most. Was that to much to ask? Natsuki and Sayori sure made it seem like it was. But to say Monika was against them would be a false statement.

No one but Yuri wanted to go. 

And so the tall girl thought about what she could do to convince the girls to go. And then it clicked.

“Hey Cinnamon Roll, Cupcake.” Yuri addressed two of her girlfriends. “Do I get a nickname?” Monika spoke up, sipping her coffee. “No. I’ll never forgive for what you said when we went iceskating.” The purple haired girl narrowed her eyes after she said that.

“What were ya sayin’?” Sayori asked from the couch, she had her head on Natsuki’s lap as they all sat in the living room. “So you know the idea about going to the History Museum I mentioned earlier?”

Everyone groaned.

“I heard there are dinosaur statues.” She said with a smug smirk. Sayori and Natsuki’s eyes lit up.

Monika looked over at her oldest girlfriend with some sort of a betrayed glare. She was just mad she had to leave her coffee machine.

“DiNoSaUrS??!?!?” Natsuki screamed, getting up off the couch and jumping up and down. Sayori did the same thing.

“So we’re going..?” Monika said drowsily. She only had four cups of coffee today. Wasn’t enough.

“UM Y E S?!” Sayori said, running up to her room to get out of her pajamas.

‘Score.’ Yuri thought to herself.


End file.
